


Late Night At Castle Byers

by Mr_MINUS32



Series: Minus [14]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Enemas, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, French Kissing, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm, Orgy, Piss Enema, Piss Play, Rimming, Semen enema, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Squirting, Squirting Orgasm, Stomach Bulge, Submission, Triple Penetration, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_MINUS32/pseuds/Mr_MINUS32
Summary: The Party have decided to have a sleepover at Will's house, at Castle Byers to be precise. With nothing on their minds but staying up late, chowing down on snacks, & endless hours on their most ambitious campaign of D&D to date. And while they are close to the Byers' house, Joyce doesn't like the idea of them being out alone so gets Will's older brother & Mike's older sister to spend the night out there as well to keep a close eye on them.





	Late Night At Castle Byers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acethegreat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acethegreat/gifts).

> This story is not apart of the Stranger Things Minus story in progress. The setting takes place before the events of Season 1.

Tucked away in the woods behind the Byers house is Castle Byers. Will Byers home away from home and tonight, the Party's sanctuary. The boys each made sure to get to Will's house early. Joyce loved seeing them all hanging out together, even if she had no idea of the complex mechanics of the games they played. She treated them to a big dinner before sending them off into the woods. Though without their knowledge, Joyce has hired Nancy & Jonathan to also sleep out tonight to watch over them.

Nancy & Jonathan set up a tent about two hundred feet away from Castle Byers, just far enough to be out of the boy's line of sight. They could hardly care though. The night is about D&D, anything else is just in the way. But that doesn't mean they're oblivious. Jonathan finishes setting up the tent and Nancy tosses her sleeping bag inside. Jonathan grabs his and doesn't.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"...Uhh, you can have the tent. I'll sleep out here."

"Don't be ridiculous. It's going to be freezing out. We can share. The tents big enough."

"Are you sure?"

"I appreciate you being a gentleman, but that doesn't mean you have to freeze to be one."

"...Okay."

Jonathan places his sleeping bag inside with Nancy's. Over at Castle Byers, Lucas is at the window watching them with a pair of binoculars.

"Is it Jonathan?"

"Yeah. And Nancy."

"My sister?"

"Yup."

"What's she doing out here?"

"It was probably my mom."

"I guess she thought one teen spy wasn't enough to watch us, so she got two."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. Come on, you guys have got bigger things to worry about."

"Aw shit, what is it?"

Lucas puts the binoculars down and joins the others around the table. Mike looks at them, Dustin especially with malice but without saying a single word for half a minute.

"We've fucked up didn't we. It's something that's gonna fuck us, right up the ass. What is it, demons, elementals, a dragon..."

"Dude, it can't be, this place is too small."

"Eeeek... eeeek... eeeek... the floorboards of the decaying house slowly give way as something moves towards you... It stops before you. Covered in the blood of the dozens of dead bodies scattered around the hold. A necromancer mage."

"You see, I told you."

"Next victim."

"But... something isn't right. The mage is covered in strange markings. His speech is distorted. The words are words, it's a spell."

"Shit, attack him."

"It's too late. The mage uses his blood magic. He slams both hands to the ground. An unholy light erupts from the shack. The mage is vaporized by the light... and a Zaratan smashes its way free into the open world with you in it's sights."

"Fuck me!"

Unfortunately a second later Joyce pops in.

"What's going on here."

"...Sorry Mrs. Byers."

"How are you boys doing out here?"

"Mom, we've only been out here for a couple hours."

"I know, I got worried."

"Mom."

"I know, I know. I'm going. Are you sure you'll be fine out here all by yourselves?"

The boys look around, silently agreeing to not let her know they're on to the teens watching.

"We'll be fine mom."

"Alright, I'll see you boys in the morning."

Joyce pulls Will in for a hug & kiss goodnight."

"Now don't stay up too late."

"We won't Mrs. Byers."

"And don't get too hyped up on sugar and snacks."

"Mom."

"...Fine. I love you."

"I love you too. Now please, go back inside."

"I'm going. Goodnight."

"Night mom."

"Goodnight."

Joyce leaves them and the boys continue playing. After just barely defeating the Zaratan, they continue on several quests. The four boys go through over twenty hamburgers, thirty hot dogs, enough fruit to build two fruit baskets, and more than enough water & soda to fuel a small army in the next six hours. The games goes well into the night. Dustin checks the time and it's 12:41 AM.

"Shit. It's past midnight."

"This is crazy."

"Mike, how much longer do we have to go?"

"...Your party travel through the castle halls when you're confronted by a horde of draugr. The undead army stand in front of the gem you seek. Will."

"I'll cast a barrier spell against projectiles."

Will rolls high enough for the spell to go through.

"Your barrier is cast and protect you as the draugr archers unleash a bombardment of arrows."

"Lucas."

"...I want to scan the environment. I'm looking for a chandelier or an unstable pillar."

"...Make a dexterity roll."

"13."

"You scan your surroundings... and in the glitter of moonlight through a broken window. Out of the corner of your eye she see the light reflect off of the crystals sitting above the horde as the archer draw their bows once again and the rest arm themselves with ancient blade and advance. Dustin."

"...I'm going to throw my sword at the chandelier. Crush as many as I can."

Another roll. Another successful action.

"Your sword hits. The chandeliers chains snaps. The heavy decoration plummets down and crushes the enemy. Most of the draugr and killed. The ones left are crushed beneath the chandelier, trapped as the floor then gives weigh. The path is clear but the venture is dangerous. A roar howls from the pitch black hole. A pause of silence as the snarls of draugr cease. What is your action?"

The boys share many looks and discussions before making a seemingly easy decision.

"We go around."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Definitely"

"Yes."

"You decide against cautiously making your way past the hole and try to find a secondary path. Seconds after you leave, the hole collapses & swallows even more of the hall."

"Yes!"

"You successfully make your way back to the gem and claim your prize."

"Thank god."

"...We did it."

"You return to the village and are proclaimed heroes of the Grove of -----. And that is where we'll leave it for now. We'll continue next week at my house."

"Yes. Now I can go piss."

"You've been holding it in?"

"For the past two hours. Haven't you?"

"One hour."

"Alright, we're done. Bathroom time."

To none of the boys surprise, all of them hop up eager to go to the bathroom. Nancy lays groggy in her sleeping bag as Jonathan looks out of the tent. In the distance he could see the lantern in Castle Byers is still on.

"They asleep yet?"

"No, not yet."

"My god. Don't those boys sleep."

"...Maybe I should go tell them to get to sleep."

"No, don't. Let them have their fun."

"Don't you want to get to sleep?"

"...Hmmm?"

"You still awake over there?"

"Ha ha. Look out."

"What?"

"If you must know, I gave to go to the little ladies room."

Jonathan moves to the side so Nancy can make her way out of the tent.

"Nancy."

Nancy looks back. Jonathan hands her a flashlight and then she walks off. Using the flashlight to get through the dark woods Nancy starts to make her way towards the Byers house but she has to go bad and doesn't want to go all the way back there. Instead she just decides to find somewhere in the woods to go. Past a small clearing and behind a large mound she finds a good enough spot for some privacy. On her way out she ultimately ends up around the same place as the boys. The four of them walk to the clearing only about 30 or 40 feet away from Nancy. Will is the only one to have seen a few brief flashes of Nancy's flashlight and hearing some of the crushing leaves & twigs.

"...Did you guys see that?"

"What Will?"

"...I thought I heard something. Over there. I saw a light I think."

"...I don't see anything."

"Me either."

"Are you sure you saw something."

"Maybe you were just seeing things."

"We've been playing for hours under a lantern. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if you say a ghost or Bloody Mary."

"What's the difference?"

"What?"

"What's the difference, with Mary. I mean, isn't Bloody Mary a ghost?"

"No. Bloody Mary is an urban legend."

"I didn't say that. Legend or not, the story says she's supposed to be a ghost right."

"I thought she was supposed to be a demon."

"No, demons don't show you your future or the person you're supposed to marry."

"And why would a ghost do that?"

"Wait I thought she was supposed to claw out your eyes or something."

"I thought she pulled you into a mirror."

"It doesn't matter, it's just a story."

"I thought you said it was an urban legend?"

"Whatever, okay. Can I just pee without getting into it with you over something else?"

"Go right ahead."

Lucas stops next to a tree and pulls his penis out. He starts peeing against the tree. The other guys unzip their pants and are about to go as well, but then Will sees the flashlight beaming against a few trees before disappearing again.

"Guys, over there."

The boys look again.

"I swear, I just saw it again."

Lucas holds in the rest of his urine as they stop to look where Will points to.

"Come on, I thought we settled this."

They spend a few seconds staring in the dark until the light shines up against the trees again.

"You see."

"Maybe it's your mom again."

"It's probably Jonathan or Nancy."

"...What if it's Mary."

"Shut up."

"I'm just say. If it was, maybe she could settle the unanswered questions."

"There's no unanswered questions. It's just a story. An urban legend. Tell it the way you want & it's canon, that's how urban legends work."

"If it's an urban legend."

"You know what, I'll settle it."

"Lucas, what are you doing."

"I'm proving a point."

Lucas fixes his pants and walks over to the spot where the light seems to be coming from.

"Lucas you don't have to..."

Lucas keeps walking ignoring Mike.

"Lucas."

Behind the mound Nancy is crouched over the ground peeing. Staying in this position has her shifting to maintain balance and not falling over. This causes her hand to shake a little & the beam of light to shine up towards the trees when it's not directed in front or below her. She holds her pussy's lips apart with her free hand as the hot urine hits the cold ground sending thin pillows of steam up. Once she's close to finishing she stands up and waits until her stream stops. But in her exhaustion she moves her hand in the way to the last bits of piss as it stops flowing.

"...Ugh, shit."

Nancy shakes off her hand. She knows she's getting tired enough that she's about to pass out. So she places the flashlight between her legs and gives a few light but firm slaps to her against her cheek. She opens her legs and the flashlight slides between her legs but she catches it before it actually falls. She takes a minute to think about it and decides on a way to stay awake. Nancy places her hand on her pussy. Hesitantly she rubs her index & middle finger between her pussy lips. The feeling gives her combating feelings, excitement as her nerves are tingled by her fingers while she's uncertain as she's gradually escalating from peeing in the cold woods to masturbating to stay awake. Her other hand goes up to her face and she accidentally rubs her piss covered hand over her cheek. She almost reacts in a negative way, but in her lust filled thoughts, it actually smells erotic. She takes a big whiff of it and the next seconds she's sucking on her fingers. The bitter sweet taste of it is a rush. Nancy switches to her favorite, her middle & ring finger. Rubbing them over her clitoris. Immediately after her other hand is down there and plunging a finger deep inside. Barely a minute later Nancy is so into it she doesn't hear Lucas is getting close to her. He stops about 10 feet away from the mound then takes out his dick again.

"Lucas, what are you doing?"

"Getting rid of Mary."

Lucas grabs his dick and steps on top of the mound and lets it go. His urine goes flying over the edge of the mound. It hits Nancy on top of her head. The pleasure of her fingers causes her delayed reaction only moving away a few seconds after its began soaking her hair and head.

"What the fuck?!"

Upon hearing Nancy's sudden outburst Lucas is startled and panics. He loses his footing and goes over. Nancy ducks enough that he goes over her head. He lands in front of her. The scare clouds his mind and he's unable to stop from peeing. All of the rest he has inside goes spraying all over Nancy.

"...Lucas? What the fuck?"

"Nancy!"

"What the hell are you doing? Did you just piss on me?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you."

"So you just go pissing..."

Nancy looks at Lucas, primarily at his cock. His rock hard dick in response to seeing her with her pants around her ankles and her wet hairy cunt in direct line of sight. She covers up and so does but neither of them saying anything.

"...What are you doing out here?"

"...Minding my business ...You?"

"Bathroom."

"...This late?"

"Yeah. We finished the game. But, had to go."

Lucas continues talking but Nancy finds her focus is actually on his dick and not his words. It's a bit darker than the rest of his skin, thick even while hidden mostly by his hands, about four inches.

"...I really didn't mean..."

"Forget it."

"Okay."

"...Are you tired?"

"What?"

"Tired. Are you tired?"

"No... Why?"

"...Get up."

Lucas gets up trying his best to hide his manhood and not to look at Nancy who no longer is trying to hide anything from him.

"...Now come here."

"Nancy I..."

"I said come here."

Lucas is beside himself. He wants to say something, anything to avoid getting in trouble but ends up listening and walking up to Nancy.

"...I'm going to make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"Do you want me to tell your mom what you did. Or tell my brother."

"No, Nancy please. I'm sorry I..."

"Be quiet. I'm going to make a deal with you. Now I won't tell your parents, or Mike, or anyone..."

"Okay, I'll do anything."

"Good."

Nancy crouches down onto her knees putting her at eye level with Lucas' covered cock.

"What are you doing?"

"Tell me, have you ever kissed a girl?"

"No."

"Do you want to?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Okay. Move your hands?"

"What?"

"Stop asking so many questions and move your hands."

Lucas moves his hands and his hard on flings to the side as it straightens out nearly catching Nancy across the face. Now free she has a good look at the boys penis. It's bigger than she first thought. A nice thick five inches instead of four. She lifts her hand over it and she can feel the heat radiating from the throbbing muscle. Lucas winces and lets out a girlish whimper when she clasps down on him. Clearly the first time anyone besides himself has touched it. Her soft hands even in the cold air is like silk. She barely strokes it from the top to the bottom before he's letting out another whimper and moaning. Hearing him baying at her her slightest touch gives Nancy a bit of dominating satisfaction. As she begins to stroke him fully remnant of his earlier piss leak out and over her hand. She can smell its stench. It's more pungent than her own. The curiosity of it brings her to lick the pee from Lucas' cock head. The instant her tongue whips over the sensitive cock top Lucas' leg give out and he nearly drops to his knees.

"You okay?"

"It' feels so good."

"...Alright, I'll stop teasing you."

Nancy helps Lucas stand up properly and guides his hands to her head.

"Come on, don't be shy. Hang on here so I can do it."

Nancy strokes Lucas' dick a little.

"You can pull my hair if you want to."

"Okay."

With that Nancy removes her hand and takes Lucas' whole cock into her mouth. He nearly drops again in her hot mouth but stands his ground and pulls on her hair. To ease him into it she lets his entire cock rest in her mouth so he can become accustomed it the warmth, the wetness of her everything, the ultimate pleasure he ever had and thought he could give his hard member. When she feels him gaining a stronger stance and the grip on her hair loosen she decides to continue. Holding his cock in her mouth becomes her keeping it there but using her tongue to lick as much as she can like this. Then once she's sure she gets to giving the boy a full blown blowjob. Lucas moans as Nancy's mouth sends him to new heights. She's only a minute in give or take a couple seconds and then Lucas is thrusting his dick into her mouth on his own. Nancy barely has any time to pleasure herself and start masturbating before she hears a familiar moan. And a couple seconds later Lucas pulls his cock out and jerks it until he erupts all over Nancy's face.

"Lucas... already?"

"...Ugh ...I'm, I'm ...ugh, I'm sorry ...It just felt so good. It doesn't usually happen that fast."

"That was barely two minutes."

"I'm sorry. Please don't..."

"Relax. Okay. I should have figured that would happen. Come on, let's keep going. Do you think you can last a bit longer next time."

Nancy touches the semen all over her face and tries to wipe it off.

"A little heads up next time would be nice to you know."

She looks for a place to wipe it off but ends up licking it off her fingers and leaving the rest on her face. She immediately goes to masturbating just as she puts Lucas' penis back in her mouth. Meanwhile back in the clearing, not being able to see or having heard from Lucas for a couple minutes the boys get nervous and curious to where he is.

"Do you think Mary got him?"

"That's not funny."

"Lucas?"

"We should go get him."

"Do you think he fell or something?"

"...I don't know. But let's go."

"Mike I still have to go."

"Well go. Me and Dustin will go. Catch up."

"I didn't go either Mike."

"Neither did I, but we need to check on Lucas."

"He probably just wanted some privacy. Or he wants us to check on him so he can scare us into peeing our pants."

Mike looks at Dustin and he agrees with him.

"Alright. Find Lucas. Go to the bathroom."

They start walking over to where they had seen the light. Will hangs back a second to go but despite having to he can't find the will to. He zips his pants back up and goes after them. They look around while walking over to the mound.

"Lucas?"

They stop on top of the mound and see the flashlight on the ground. But more importantly they see Nancy on her knees sucking Lucas' dick.

"Lucas?!"

"Nancy?!"

The two hear their names being called and they jump out of their skin."

"Shit!"

"What the hell are you two doing?!"

"Holy shit, Mike!"

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Shouldn't you be at the house and not... Lucas what the fuck?"

"I'm sorry Mike, I didn't mean to. I came to check and I fell and I I peed on her... everything happened so fast."

"You peed on my sister?!"

"Totally awesome."

Mike hits Dustin in the arm.

"What... it is."

"Oh Mike shut it okay."

"What do you mean? I'm not going to..."

"I said shut it!"

Hearing Nancy raise her voice shuts Mike up and Dustin & Will shake with fear.

"This was my idea. Your little friend here pissed on me. So I was getting my due's back. If you want to wake up the whole forest then scream your little head off. But, I say you keep that little mouth of your shut and you might thank me later."

"...How, why would I thank you?"

"My god you're so dense. Look. It goes against my better judgment. But I'm tired from staying up so late waiting for you little... I don't sleep until you do. It's freezing and I got bored. I came to piss and got pissed on. So now I'm cold &wet... But I'm still horny. So, besides Lucas here, who wants me to suck their dick?"

The question sends the woods into a silent pause. Almost a second later Dustin raises his hand.

"Dustin?"

"What. It's Nancy. I know she's your sister, but... I can't tell you man."

A little bit later & Will's hand goes up hesitantly.

"Will?"

"Sorry Mike."

"That's three."

"Everything that happens after now is going to stay our secret. That includes this. Mike? Do you want to make it four?"

Mike doesn't answer her immediately unlike Dustin and takes longer than Will but he agrees all the same.

"...Fine."

"Fine. Now let's get back."

"What are we supposed to...?"

"Go back to your little cabin."

"It's Castle Byers."

"...Whatever. Go back to Castle Byers. I'll be there in a minute."

Nancy walks off. They wait for her to leave and then Mike throws a bundle of leaves at him. Nancy heads back to her tent where Jonathan is about to pass out.

"Jonathan?"

"Huh, I'm up."

"I can see that. Hey look. I'm about to head back to the house for a sec. The boys are about to go down. I'll be back. Don't wait up. You look like you need some sleep to."

Jonathan nods his head and in a couple seconds of resting his head he's out cold. She almost bursts out laughing. She tosses the cover over him and zips the tent closed. At Castle Byers the boys silently sit around in a circle under the lantern light. Mike looks at Lucas as he downs a bottle of water trying to avoid eye contact with Mike. Dustin looks between them and is the forest to say something.

"...So how was it?"

Mike looks at Dustin.

"What?"

"...It was the best."

"Oh come on Mike. I said I was sorry."

"And she said it was okay. You even agreed."

In a bit Nancy comes inside.

"...So are you boys ready?"

A round of "yes's" and their ready to start.

"I already did Lucas. So who wants to go first?"

Obviously Dustin's hand goes up first.

"But Nancy..."

"You already blew your load once. Prematurely might I add. You can afford to take a backseat."

Nancy gets them to give her some space.

"Before we start, there's rules. If you want me to do this, you do as I say when I say it. No back talk, no sass, or you're out and you can watch. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Deal."

"...Deal."

"Mike."

The boys look at their leader and dungeon master.

"In or out?"

"Okay, deal."

"Don't be such a baby little bro. It'll be fun."

Nancy stands up.

"Alright. Strip."

"How much?"

"All the way. I want you all ass naked."

Dustin is the first to get his clothes off. Surprisingly Mike is next seconds before Lucas. And Will is the last and the only one to cover up. Nancy looks on to what she has to work with. Dustin & Lucas are fully hard. Mike stands there with a semi. And under Will's hands she can tell he's asleep and will take a bit of stimulus to get where she wants.

"Dustin, you're up first."

Dustin stepsp up to her. Nancy takes off her jacket & then her sweater. Underneath she's wearing a skin tight t-shirt. The boys can see the lining of her bra through the shirt and her hard nipples through them both. The shirt comes off next and she stands their in her bra.

"Can I?"

"You know how to work one of these?"

"No."

Nancy smiles and accepts his offer.

"Let me show you."

Nancy takes Dustin's hands and wraps them around her waist. His hot breath smelling of candy & soda hit her chest & travel up to her nose. He smells sweet up close.

"Here's what you do..."

Nancy directs Dustin to unhooking her bra.

"You see right there. That's the back strap. And here are the hooks and latches.

Dustin is so excited she can feel his throbbing cock between them pressing up at her bare stomach.

"Now just pull right there..."

Dustin gets it & the bra comes undone.

"And that's how you do it. But some open in the front."

Nancy takes off her bra and finds Dustin staring at her breasts the moment their let loose.

"It's not polite to stare you know."

"...Sorry"

"Come on."

Nancy positions Dustin the way she had with Lucas. Down on her knees she facing off with Dustin's dick. He's the same as Lucas. A nice hard five inches albeit a bit thicker.

"Nice cock Dustin."

"Thanks."

"Don't blow your load without giving me any warning. If you're about to... finish, let me know."

"I will."

"That goes for all of you. Speaking of. Have any of you ever... played with yourselves."

"Mike?"

"Yes."

"Good. It's Will right? What about you?"

"No."

"Don't worry. It's not back, I'll take special care of you. What about you Dustin?"

"All the time."

"I should have guessed."

She strokes his dick but he's more resilient than Lucas was so she jumps straight into sucking him off. As her head bobs back and forth on his cock her breasts bounce a bit. Soon Nancy is slurping & sucking on Dustin's soaking wet member. He last a good five minutes or so before he cums.

"...Ugh, Nancy, Nanc..."

Nancy takes his cue and pulls him out. She moves quick and gets behind him to jerk him off to a climax. Her right hand moves fast and her left cradles his small sack, twisting & playing with each testicle between her fingers until he blows a powerful shot of semen across Castle Byers. It hurdles over three feet and hits the wall. He shuddered under her touch and the pressure being released as he lets out several equally but diminishing ropes of semen at lower points on the wall until he's cumming over his sleeping bag. When he's done he falls to his ass exhausted. Nancy holds her hand up, dripping with Dustin's semen and she smiles before licking it clean.

"Who's next?"

Lucas step up but she passes over him. She looks at Mike, his cock now fully erect after seeing her nearly kill Dustin. The same goes for Will who is resorting to both hands to try and hide his awake penis.

"...Come here Will."

Will comes to Nancy, unsure and timid. Nancy extends her hand. He takes it. She pulls him closer, attentive like his mother. He can feel her tenderness enveloping him and he submits to it. She moves to his cock still concealed by his hands.

"It's okay."

Her voice is like her hands, soft, gentle. The boy blushes as his member is taken by Nancy.

"Nancy."

Nancy stares at Will's length, to her surprise he's the biggest of them all. Strong, powerful, a meaty six inches if a bit thinner than the rest. The size of it now erect is a spectacle to say the least. Nancy marvels at it and can't help but whisper under her breath.

"...Holy shit."

Will is embarrassed as she stares at him.

"You've got quite the little monster on you."

Will looks away but Nancy encourages him to be proud and look at her.

"I'm gonna go nice and slow for you okay."

Nancy begins by stroking Will's dick, pulling his foreskin up & down over the head.

"Nancy?"

Nancy turns her head to Lucas.

"What?"

"My dick is really starting to hurt."

"...Come on."

Lucas moves over to her. Nancy continues to stroke Will's cock with her left hand and begins doing the same to Lucas at her side with her right hand. In a minute she invites Will into her mouth. Will relishes Nancy's perfect mouth, the heaven he's sent to as his length is enveloped and his cock head reaches the back of her mouth as her tongue, cheeks, and the roof of her mouth are stuffed to the brim by him. Nancy has to hold him to keep him from dropping to the pleasure. She places her hand on the boy's tight ass cheeks. His bottom is soft and smooth. She squeezes one and even pushes on them forcing him to push his dick deeper nearing entering her throat. Lucas in his own right is enjoying Nancy. It may not be her mouth but her hand is more than enough to do it for him. he's so close he ends up reaching his second climax before Will has his first. Mike watches on jerking off at the scene. Dustin just now rejoining the land of the living follows suit jerking off to Nancy taking on both boys at the same time.

"Shit. Nancy."

Nancy hears Lucas but is enjoying the taste of Will's virgin cock too much to care. Though she does speed up and tighten her grip on his dick. Lucas jerks and hunches over as he starts ejaculating. More strands of semen being fired off in gooey loops over Nancy's head. He moves in close as she lets go and her rubs his dick & balls over the top of her head smearing his seed into a tangled mess on her head. And now with her second hand free she goes after Will's puckered ass. Each palm squeezing a firm handful of his tiny butt. Will has come into his own now as Lucas had. He thrusts deeply into Nancy and she accepts all of him. It's the same as when he's about to cum. Through heavy breathing and frail whimpers Will almost whines out his words.

"...Ugh ...Nancy ...Nancy!"

Nancy knows what's about to happen but she doesn't stop herself or him. She continues to take his thrusting dick deep until he blasts wads of sticky semen into her mouth. His size leaves little room for the to semen to go anywhere and she begins to swallow. Will cums more than Lucas or Dustin, more than them both combined. She has to swallow three times back to back just to keep from spilling any of it from her mouth. He keeps ejaculating for nearly half a minute, dropping down to his knees and then to his back, nancy keeping him in her mouth the entire time on the way down. As Will virtually passes out Nancy sucks his dick dry swallowing ever last drip he had to offer. The full minute after his orgasm passes and he's been sucked clean and she's swallowed it all. By the time she pulls up sucking his dick this last time his limp semi flops down onto his stomach. Nancy wipes the spit from the corner of her mouth and looks at the last boy left. Mike.

"Hey little bro..."

Mike doesn't waste anytime. He may have been against it at first but now he was brimming with ecstasy and his dick was about to burst. He rushes forward and shoves his dick into her mouth. She may have said something but she can tell by the look of lust on his face, the pre-cum overflowing from his dick, he wants to and needs to cum badly. Mike is like the rest. A hard five inches, each inch thrusting into her mouth still lined with small traces of Will's massive orgasm. Mike doesn't hold back, he's giving Nancy everything he has behind every thrust. His balls slap against her chin the entire time. Around three minutes he reaches his orgasm and once more Nancy swallows all of it. But this time it's not just his semen. The forceful and sudden release of jizz causes his to let his bladder go as well. Mike cums into her mouth and immediately after starts pissing. A bit of it goes gushing from her mouth as he continues to thrust away well into cumming and pissing. The urine practically drowns her. Nancy can bare swallow the mixture of semen & piss at the same time. It leaks out everywhere but still she swallows over and over. All of the piss he'd held in for hours goes down her throat in huge gulps one after the other. Unlike the rest Mike is the only still standing after cumming. Nancy now coughing after have downing all of her brother's fluids wipes her mouth again. She pulls him down to her knees with a look of frustration and pure sexuality.

"...Nancy"

Mike can't get out a second word before she starts kissing him. The salty bitter taste on her tongue mixing with the sweet taste of his. Nancy is all over him, her hands squeezing him from his shoulders to his ass. Mike can only focus on her tongue wrestling with his in his mouth and the soft hard contrast of her breasts & nipples rubbing and being squished between her and his bare chests. Nancy wraps her arms around Mike and smothers him with her body. Nancy is more turned on than even and she's hoping some of it passes onto him. Not long with her kissing him like that Mike is hard once again. Nancy takes her tongue back and exchanges it for placing her hand on Mike's member. Mike instinctually places his hand on Nancy's pussy. She doesn't have to give him any instructions, he just knows. His hand starts rubbing her and she realizes she hasn't touched herself since sucking Lucas off in the woods earlier. Mike goes all in with this as well. Nancy tries to maintain a constant rhythm on Mike but finally receiving some gratification of her own is too tempting for her to refuse. Her stroking gradually decreases in speed and her grip loosens until it stop. But Mike doesn't stop, making out with Nancy is surprisingly enough that he rubs her wet crotch without caring that his stiff dick points up to the roof. The other boys are up to see Nancy hastily pulling her pants & panties off. Mike gets right back to it, this time Nancy does instruct him. He forces two of his finger into her gushing pussy. Nancy sees the other boys up and raring to go.

"Come on. All of you."

The boys surround her. She pulls Lucas opposite of Mike. She gets the both of them to start fingering her. Each thrusting two fingers into her pussy, spreading her pussy wide open. Two equal four all together and that becomes six shortly after. Nancy gets Dustin & Will go join in. Dustin runs his fingers through her hair and start licking her neck. Will is on the other side, he fondles her left breast while sucking on right. All four boys doing their part on Nancy's body all contribute to Nancy reaching her orgasm in four minutes. The boys are all taken aback by Nancy's body language as she shudders and whines as her orgasm flows through her whole body.

"How was that Nanc?"

"...Mmmmm ...You boys sure know how to make a girl feel good."

Nancy sits up a little but keeps her legs spread.

"So, who wants to go first this time?"

All four boys lift their hands. To figure the order the boys grab a D&D dice. Each take a turn rolling it. Mike goes first. Lucas rolls next & gets higher. Dustin follows up but gets a roll lower than Mike. Will is the last & he lucks out beating Lucas.

"Oh man."

"Lucky."

Will gets between Nancy's legs. She gets him into position.

"Okay. Now, put this right here and push...!"

Will pushes his hard cock in causing Nancy to whine out a loud moan.

"...Ugh! ...Fuck."

Nancy wraps her arms around Will. As he pushes deep again and begins thrusting over and over Nancy's leg hook around his small frame afterwards. At first it seems he's going to take it slow, but Will is taken over by Nancy's tight pussy coiling around his lively cock. Will hammers away in her cunt. Nancy reacts with loud moans as his cock splits her wide open, deep, hard, fast. Will's hairless mound slaps against Nancy's wet pussy repeatedly. The boys watch closely as Nancy reaches a second orgasm to Will's pounding. A little after Will cums inside her. Will melts over Nancy's sweaty chest. Nancy sits up again taking Will into her hands.

"...How was it?"

"...Incredible."

Nancy kisses Will and sends him back to take a break. Lucas is next having rolled the second highest number. Nancy gets ready to take him but he has something different in mind.

"Don't you want..."

"Yeah, but..."

"Do you want something different?"

Lucas can't find the words and the ones he can he doesn't want to say. So Nancy pulls him in close and he whispers it into her ear. The words brings a smirk & chuckle to her face.

"Really?"

"Can we?"

"...Sure thing. But you might have to get me ready."

"Okay."

Nancy gets up on her knees and turns around. Down on her hands and knees she spreads her legs giving Lucas full access to her backside. With her legs open her ass spreads as well revealing her pussy & asshole to him. With her pussy still gaped open from Will dick his load of semen he left deep inside of her begins to slowly leak out.

"Come on, don't be shy now."

Lucas crouches down by her ass and goes in deep. He grabs her ass and swaps between it and her hips as he licks at her asshole. His wet tongue slides over her puckered anus and she clenches onto his face. The feeling is unlike anything with her pussy. It's her first time receiving anything involving her ass, even from herself. Lucas uses his hands to spread her ass apart even further. Nancy moans loader as he does. And she gets even louder when his tongue manages to wiggle its way into her ass. Nancy starts fingering her pussy for a couple seconds, she stops soon after as Lucas starts doing it for her. While fingering her cum drenched cunt he begins fingering her ass while licking her there too. Lucas steadily increases his speed and the number of fingers. After some time Nancy is more than ready but she continues on. He's got three fingers and his tongue taking care of ass and two fingers fucking Will's semen out of her. Nancy falls onto her chest as she has another orgasm. Lucas lays on top over her back and moves next to her head.

"Nancy."

"...It's okay ...I'm fine, don ... don't stop. Put it in my ass."

Lucas comes back grabbing her by her waist. He lines the tip of his penis up with her ass and pushes it in. Nancy's anus clenches around his head but he persists and gets the first inch of his length inside of her. Every few seconds he pushes until his balls are pressed up against her pussy. Lucas almost cums right then and there. Her tight ass is squeezing down on his member far harder than her mouth or her hand have. He takes a bit before he can move past the initial bliss. But when he gets past it he starts thrusting. He gets faster and harder. His hands go to her back bare, sliding over all of the sweat pooling on her skin and he slips down to her shoulders. The slippage only gets him to dig deeper, fuck her harder, deeper. Lucas is pushing himself to the edge and Nancy is fully receiving the benefits of his labor. He lets out heaving moans through deep breaths and Nancy has Castle Byers seemingly rattling as she bellows out bursts of pleasured screams. Nancy doesn't have to touch her pussy, Lucas' dick in her ass is enough to bring her close to another orgasm. Lucas slows his thrusting as he drops onto her back again.

"...Shit ...Nancy ...Nancy, I have to..."

"Do it. Do it in my ass, don't stop."

Lucas tries to spit out his words but then his orgasm comes. He gets in just a few more thrusts before he fills her rectum with a load of his hot seed. Her ass swallows it all, squeezing all of his semen out with each clench and thrust. What Lucas had tried to warn her come comes moments after. All of the water he'd drank after getting back to Castle Byers rushes through him and he lets his piss pour out and fill the rest of her ass. The filling sensation is what Nancy needs with Lucas stopping a few thrusts short and Nancy ends up cumming as the urine keeps flowing into her ass more and more. Nancy howls out a moan. Lucas stays in deep, deep enough that the piss barely can escape from her ass and she's stretched wide. Nancy goes up to her knees and squeezes her tits as Lucas holds her tight. The more piss he fills her with the louder she screams. Now the pee is beginning to pour out of her as his dick limps out and shrinks but not until long after her stomach begins to bulge out from his fluids. Nancy has yet another orgasm and time time she falls over.

The boys watch as Lucas drops to his back, Nancy looking as if she's attached to him but his dick still inside of her. She trembles on top of him as his dick finally is small enough after cumming to slide out of her and all of his piss comes spraying out of her like a geyser all over the floor. Mike, Will, & Dustin look at her as the bulge of piss in her stomach shrinks back down to normal size. Nancy rolls off or Lucas and the two lay there almost motionless from their respective orgasms.

"...Do you ...boys still have to go?"

Nancy rolls off her side and onto her back a she rubs her breasts.

"I want you to piss on me. Piss all over me. Right now."

The boys take their time to get around to doing as she asks. But they do. They give her what she wants. Still managing to hold out on going to the bathroom mostly thanks to them being occupied by Nancy, the three of them finally go. Mike is actually the first to go. His clear yellowish stream pours all over her chest, splattering on her stomach and chin. Small globs of semen still in his penis are released as well. His stream is crossed by Will. He pisses all over her pussy and lifts his dick up enough to cover her entire torso. Dustin joins in peeing all over Nancy's face. She it hits her she opens her mouth. Dustin's piss fills it in seconds and she does her best to swallow it all. Nearly two minute go by of them constantly relieving themselves over her and her letting it all wash over her. As the forceful streams weaken she waves them closer. As they gather around she pulls them to her face and takes all three of their dicks into her mouth as they fishing peeing. She gulps it down, once, twice, thrice, but there's too much. She chokes on the cocks and piss filling her mouth. The boys let out the last of it and sit around her. Nancy takes a second to get a single breath not gurgled down with piss and ends up gagging through a drowned throat.

"...Mike. Dustin. You turns."

Nancy gets up.

"Do you mean me of Dustin?"

No. Both of you,, come on."

You want us both to do it, at the same time?"

"Did I fucking stutter? Both of you, right now. Who wants what?"

"Can I... I mean I want to."

"Spit it out."

"I want to fuck you in the ass."

"So come on then."

Dustin moves behind her.

"That leave you little bro. I want you in front, where I can see you."

"Okay."

Mike takes his spot in front of her. After her display with Lucas both of their dicks are ready to spearhead her to the moon. Dustin pulls on her hips and his dick shots through missing his intended target and sliding perfectly between her legs.

"Ease, take your time. I'm all your now."

Dustin tries again and his dick slides into her piss stained anus without much effort but she's still tight enough that he pauses after entering her much like Lucas before him. Mike gets pulled in by his big sister who holds him the way she held Will.

"Don't stop yet. Not before you get to taste me too."

"...I love you Nancy."

"I love you too Mike. now show me how much you love your big sister..."

Nancy kisses Mike making sure to give him a little extra encouragement by sucking on his tongue and leaving it to dangle past his lips. Mike wraps his arms around Nancy and thrusts his dick not caring where it lands. Thankfully it pushes its way perfectly up her pussy. With both cocks inside, squeezing her insides together she screeches out. Mike & Dustin thrusts away, she wants it this way. Dustin reaches around, squeezing her breasts and nipples. Mike is back to playing tongue wrestling with her. As Lucas comes out of it he watches both boys giving it to her. He gets around to jerking off but soon it's not enough. He's up on his feet jerking off over Mike & Nancy's heads as they kiss. Nancy sees him and gladly introduces it between their mouths. Mike can hardly resist as he thrusts his cock deep into Nancy. Nancy taking Lucas' dick in her mouth pulls it out and spits a wad of pre-cum & saliva into Mike's mouth before shoving Lucas in after it. Nancy then starts licking and sucking the sweat from Mike's neck. What she misses drops to his chest and she licks him clean and bites his nipples. All of the pleasure he receives is paid forward. Mike swallows Lucas' dick deep. His dark length passing down into Mike's esophagus. Mike is so talented Lucas cums in his mouth in no time at all. Mike & Nancy share Lucas' cum. Will is up and apart soon too. Both Wheeler kids take turns sucking Will & Lucas, swapping cum between their mouths and on both boys members, at least until Mike reaches his own climax. His spunk fills Nancy and he pulls out spilling the second half over her stomach. Nancy cums as Dustin begins cumming in her ass right after. The three of them fall over but they're still not done. Each boy gets another turn on Nancy.

Will takes the forefront of their tag-team. He crawls under Nancy. His large cock spreads her ass open for the last time. Mike climbs above her and joins Will in her ass, both dicks stretching Nancy's ass out into a pink oval. Dustin adds to it, sticking close enough to Mike & Will as well until Nancy's ass is a stretched out triangle. A few seconds of this and she's cumming. Clear girl cum sprays out over the three boys as they continue to fuck her asshole to pieces. Lucas climbs on top of her getting his dick sucked to the sack and then them too. His cock reaches deep into Nancy's throat. He thrusts through her gurgling & gagging mouth. Nancy is their sex toy. Awakening them to a new sexual world and now all four of them were using her in a way she never thought she could be used, given a painful pleasure she never could have imagine existed. The triple beating her ass receives gives her ironically three more orgasms from the hearty cock slipping in and out of her all at different times, speeds, depths, never the same, always something new. The second & third climaxes result in her spraying even more girl cum out. Lucas cums down her throat twice. The first she manages to swallow with his dick pushing its way down her throat. But the last doesn't. Lucas pulls out and his semen gets spit out over her face and in her wide open mouth. Each of the other three boys has a simultaneous orgasm barely a second apart between them. They do the same as Lucas. All three of them move over Nancy & cum all over her face. At one point she has all four cocks that she fucked tonight in her mouth at once. Their four members giving her a massive cum bath to swallow and nearly chock as the sticky spunk goes down her throat. As they pull away thick strands of semen connect them all to her mouth until they break over a foot away. Exhausted and moments from passing out, Nancy does her best to help them all get in the sleeping bags still completely naked. The last one she tucks in his Mike who she shares one last kiss with him.

"...You boys were great. Get some sleep."

"...I love you Nancy."

"I know. You told me."

Nancy kisses him on the lips. It stops when he falls asleep and his lips pull away.

"I love you too little bro."

She kisses him on his temple and does the same to the others before slipping on her clothes and leaving.


End file.
